Eagle Eyes
by Bethica
Summary: Eagle Eyes/Tara lives with the Oracle and the other people after escaping from the FBI, now she is trying to get away from the Metro-lab, before they get her! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Eagle Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to the WB, I owe nothing so don't bother!  
  
Note: This is my first Birds of Prey fanfic  
  
A girl in black clothes, jumps from roof to roof. She is running away from the FBI. She jumps off the roof and glides across the roofs, with steel bird wings that pops out of the side of her body. She made it to the clock tower, the steel wings went into her. She unlocks the door and went in.  
  
"Freeze! Don't even move!" said the Huntress  
  
The girl froze, her eyes enchanted a birds eyes then into cat. She used flash-like speed and passed The Huntress. Dinah walks into the room. She sees the girl went passed her, the girl sits down cleaning a gunshot wound. The Oracle came into the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I just got here," said Dinah  
  
Dinah goes up to this mysterious girl. "You ok?" The girl stared into her eyes. She covers her wound. Dinah moved her hands. "You been shot, you shot you?"  
  
"I want to know how she entered here," said The Huntress  
  
The Oracle came up to her. "What your name?"  
  
"Don't have one"  
  
"A girl with no name, I don't believe this, first I want to know how she entered here? We have cameras all over the place"  
  
The girl stared at The Huntress. "The FBI is chasing me, because I'm different"  
  
"We are on the same straw," said Dinah. "I can have visions"  
  
"Dinah, you are exposing to some girl that we have no clue who she is," said the Huntress  
  
The girl stands up. "People call me 'Eagle Eyes' Because I'm like an Eagle"  
  
"Eagle Eyes, that's bull," said the Huntress  
  
The girl released steel wings, which are 5ft. across from her. The Huntress stepped back to Dinah and the Oracle. The Huntress doesn't know what to say. "I have feline DNA in me"  
  
"Join the club," said the Huntress. "I'm out" The Huntress left the clock tower and flew off the roof.  
  
Dinah walks around Eagle Eyes, with an amazment. "Those wings came with you when you were a child?"  
  
"Since I was a baby"  
  
Alfred comes into the room. "I will set up a room for uh Eagle Eyes, do you want a different name also?"  
  
"Sure, I like the name Tara." 


	2. Full Moon

Full Moon  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to the WB. I owe nothing, I'm just a teenager that write fanfics for my spare time!  
  
Alley:  
  
Two FBI men were talking to each other, they have guns, tazor, and mostly explosive. The computers are running on a search team. Five more men, were looking at a giant steel feather that was shot off from Tara. "Sir, do you think Hostile 17 is in the area?" said one of the men.  
  
"Yes, we need to find her, and she is capable to have steel wings to fly around"  
  
Clock Tower:  
  
Alfred walks into the room with some food. He placed on the table. Tara was looking at the full moon. Dinah came to the side of her. "Is it beautiful?" She looks at the moon. "So peaceful, huh"  
  
"Yeah, this is my first time being out in the world"  
  
"Oh, parents ground you for life because what you are?"  
  
"No parents, I escaped this Metrolab" Tara continues to look out the window. "I never met my parents, I was born in that lab"  
  
"You were alone all the time?"  
  
"Nope, I have friends, they are birds, they helped me escape"  
  
"Cool, you can talk to birds, that's interesting"  
  
"Yeah, no one knew I was capable of talking to birds"  
  
Tara sees a Falcon flew onto the gargoyle. Tara senses something. Tara pulls her wings out, her eyes transfer to bird's eyes. The Oracle goes up to Tara. "Where are you going?" The Oracle looks at the Falcon. "Something bad is it?"  
  
"The Huntress is in danger, by the men that were chasing me"  
  
"She can handle herself," said Dinah. She looks at the Falcon. "One second thought, maybe"  
  
Tara flew out of Clock Tower, with her steel wings moving. Tara was creating heavy wind, that is causing a big gust. Tara flew down the and past the buildings, her eyes is scanning each alley. She did a close up scan with her eyes.  
  
Alley:  
  
The Huntress is blocked by the FBI men, they hold a guns at her head. One of the leader of the FBI goes up to the Huntress, he showed a picture of the girl Eagle Eyes. "One more time, have you seen hostile 17?" The Huntress eyes change into cat form. She pushed the guy down. She begin to do marital arts on the men. She threw few punches at them. The leader takes out a tazer and begin to zap The Huntress. "The last time have you seen hostile 17?"  
  
Tara in the air, sees the men and the Huntress. The men looked up and start to aim at Tara. The Huntress kick the guy in the gut and went to a fighting stance. Eagle Eyes grew fierce. She grabs the leader, and flew in the air with him. She went up to the moon and went to circle around it with heavy deep speed. Then she drops him. The Huntress saves him before Tara kills him. Tara lands on the ground. The wings went inside of her. Tears came out of her eyes. The Huntress goes up to Tara. "I know you want to kill this man badly, in what they did to you, won't happen again."  
  
"That won't happen" The man gets off the ground and pulls a trigger at The Huntress. Tara used flash-like speed and one of her wings pops out and blocks the incoming bullet, she is using her wings as a shield. The bullet hits back and hit the leader. More FBI men start shooting at the wing, but it failed it backfires at the men, they all fell down dead. Tara release The Huntress, Tara looks at the Falcon that is sitting on the files of hostile 17. Tara smiled. Tara takes out a lighter and burns the files. "So what kind of move you were using on the leader?"  
  
"A Special attack only can be done from a full moon, it gives me plenty of energy" Tara left and the falcon watch them and then it flew away.  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
A deadly past that comes back to life 


	3. Uh O

Robbing  
  
Disclaimer: Birds Of Prey belongs to the WB. I owe nothing! I just write fanfics for my spare time  
  
Bank:  
  
At 9:00pm several bank robbers came into the bank. They were all masked with nylons. Everyone was checking and cashing there checks. The robber take out a gun out and shots it in the air. "Everyone down! This is an hold- up!" The Huntress is wearing sunglasses while reading a paper. She looks at Eagle Eyes. Eagle Eyes walks foreword and punch one of the robbers down. The main robber looks at her. "Get down on the ground! Or I blow your brains out!"  
  
"Really?" Eagle Eyes walks towards the main robber. She stops walking and begin to stare at his gun and his movements. Her eyes changed into feline. She used flash-like speed and grabs the gun. She holds the gun in her hand and tears and breaks it apart. The Huntress runs and flips over while grabbing one of the guys and starts to fight him. Eagle Eyes hears cop cars outside of the bank. Eagle Eyes senses the squad tac-team is also outside too. She punches the main guy and ties him with robe and gag him with an apple. The Huntress knocked out several of the robbers. Eagle Eyes went to the roof, the Huntress followed. Eagle Eyes opens the back door to the roof. It was all misty and foggy out, Eagle Eyes, her eyes dilated to an birds eyes. She scans the area in up the sky. "We got several helicopters, and a tac-team that is climbing the ladder" Eagle Eyes walks to the sidelines. The Huntress is ready to jump off the roof. "1 2 3" Eagle Eyes takes hers wings out and flew off, the Huntress jumps and flips over then she begin to glide in the air, the helicopters is chasing Eagle Eyes and The Huntress. They took out a rocket launcher from the helicopter. They aimed it at Eagle Eyes. Eagle Eyes sense it while flying. Eagle Eyes did a nose drop to the ground, she is zigging and zagging through alleys.  
  
Clock Tower:  
  
Barbara sees The Huntress came into the clock tower window. "Where's Tara?" The Huntress looks back then back at Barbara. Tara burst into the door, her wings is kinda destroyed. Barbara looks at Tara. "What happened?"  
  
"Helicopters with rocket launchers chasing me down" Tara sits down. "This is going to take a 1 year to fully grow back."  
  
"Why was the helicopters chasing you the first place?"  
  
"That was my fault, we sense a bank robbing coming up, so we are trying to stop it," said Helena.  
  
Alley:  
  
Few cops' cars surround a giant steel feather. They begin to examine it. There is some blood coming out of it. The DNA and blood samplist checks it out. "I never seen something like this, the DNA structure is full of each genetic encoding, and I need to call the Metro-lab now, GERO! Get me my dang phone! We need to show the public that we have a freak running around New Gotham!" 


	4. Hunted

Hunted  
  
Disclaimer: Birds Of Prey belongs to the WB. I owe nothing so don't bug me!  
  
Clock Tower Night:  
  
Tara is fixing her hair, she is listening to 'Blue Monday' by Orgy. Tonight her, Helena and Dinah is going to a club. Tara puts on a red tank top, that has the word on it saying. "Princess" She puts on her tight black leather pants. She puts her hair in a bun. She put some make-up on. She walks out of her room, Dinah is waiting in the halls for Tara. "Girl you look good, the guys any second with try to hook you up"  
  
"They wish"  
  
"Trust me, they will like you, they wouldn't even know your bird woman"  
  
Helena came up to Tara. "You and Dinah have to leave early around 11pm. Because Barbara is asking us to do a favor"  
  
"That sounds like the taste of kicking some you know wadda"  
  
Foxy Club:  
  
Tara, Dinah, and Helena walks into the club. The music was uptight beat, Helena and Dinah were already dancing. Tara stood there watching and laughing. Tara went to the bar. "Give me a Samuel Adams lite"  
  
"Show me you're I.D."  
  
Tara paused, she didn't have no clue what was an I.D. "Dude, give me a beer, I won't get drunk or a hangover"  
  
"I.D please or I get Rob, to escort you out of the club"  
  
"Give me a soda then"  
  
"Very well, I have a question" The bartender hands me a soda. "You are new in New Gotham, right do you have any family or relatives"  
  
"None, I'm living with my friends"  
  
"Do you ever hear Batman or Catwoman?"  
  
"Can't say I have, rumors saying that Catwoman is deceased around 10 or 17 years ago, what do I know, I just moved in this nice town"  
  
"Well, there is a new rumor they found a feather a steel feather that this creature is part bird, its all over the news, now they are using steel detectors to find this female to believe to have steel wings, if I caught this thing I would sell it on Ebay, or kill it and it can be worth millions of dollars, what will you do if you caught this freak of nature?"  
  
"Bring it to the ses pool or whatever it came from"  
  
"It says, its from this secret diverent funds to make babies into animals called Metro-lab"  
  
Tara gulped a big glup. The music stops playing, FBI and Metro-Soldiers walks into the club. Tara sees Helena coming towards her. "Saroh called, its passed our curfew" Tara follows Helena. Dinah follows Tara. The Metro- Soldier blocks the exit.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
